


Day Two: Alice & Jasper

by claryherondale



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Immortality, No Smut, One Shot, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryherondale/pseuds/claryherondale
Summary: Day 2 of My 31 Favorite ShipsAlice, the eccentric, bubbly sister to Edward Cullen, is uneasy when she has time alone to think about the past. The idea that she's actually insane, trapped in her human body in the asylum her father once abandoned her in, haunts her. But Jasper will always be there to calm her down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, but I didn't finish it on time. I will be working on the next one shot today, and hopefully, I will have it posted sometime before midnight.
> 
> This is short and boring, I'm sorry.

“Alice?” Jasper said as he walked into the room.

I looked away from the wall I was distantly staring at, white and crisp. I folded my hands together neatly across my lap, my legs folded up underneath me on the couch. My eyes met my husband’s, both of us with cool, golden gazes.

“Yes?” I asked.

He was sitting next to me in a fraction of a second, taking one of my bony hands in his own. He brought it carefully to his soft lips, running them gently along my knuckles. I watched him with the same interest I always did—there was nothing about him that didn’t constantly fascinate me about him, despite the fact that we had been together for so long. There were so many scars, little, silver marks, strewn across his skin. But I loved them. And I loved him. 

“What’s wrong?” he questioned. 

Sometimes it was difficult to be married to someone who could constantly read your emotions. I envied Bella and her ability to block out Edward’s mindreading. I couldn’t stop Jasper from always knowing exactly what my range of emotions was. Normally, it wasn’t too much of a problem for us. I was generally in a good mood—cheerful, delighted by everything around me. Because I loved my life, more than anything.

I had a wonderful family. But there were moments during which my happiness slipped, times when I secluded myself to mine and Jasper’s room so that I wouldn’t worry anyone else, especially Edward.

Jasper gently calmed me down without entirely taking away my negative emotions altogether, as he didn’t want to just ignore whatever I was facing, but rather, make it easier to handle. It was really for both of us—I knew it was incredibly difficult for him to directly experience anyone’s feelings, but especially mine.

There was no point in lying to him. “I don’t remember much about before I was turned, but I do remember little bits of the asylum. And that wasn’t a time when people who were labeled ‘insane’ were treated nicely in any form. You know that. I don’t need to tell you. I’m just—I guess I’m trying to justify what I’m feeling, because I’m not . . . I’m not normal.”

“Alice, everything you’re feeling is absolutely valid—”

“But, Jasper, I’m afraid that I’m crazy. That maybe I’m still tied up to a bed in the asylum, gone so mad that I completely fabricated all of you. I saw my grave—I saw my name engraved into that stone. Maybe that was when my grand hallucination started, and I haven’t left it since, because it’s so nice. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose, Edward and Bella, Nessie—and yes, even Jacob. All of them, all of this, I’m afraid it’s not true.” I looked at Jasper directly. “Especially you.”

“I don’t know how to prove to you that this is real,” he said, “but it is. I love you. You saved me. You’re a hero, Alice. You’re my hero.”

I smiled a little bit, despite my insecurities. I knew I wasn’t crazy, but sometimes everything just seemed to be too good to be true, and I worried that it would all be taken away from me. After everything with the Volturi—all of that which is somewhat unresolved, as Aro still wants me and Edward and probably Bella now, too—I’m scared that it will all disappear before my eyes. I’m scared that I will get that vision one day, standing in the middle of the room holding a vase full of flowers as I once was, that they’re coming for us again. And I won’t be able to see the outcome, because of my inability to see the future for half breed creatures like Nessie and Jake.

“I love you, Jasper,” I whispered.

He could sense my uneasiness, so he reached over and moved his hand from my own so that he could wrap his arm around my shoulder.

“And I love you, Alice,” he said. “I promise that I will be here to protect you, to protect this entire family, always. I will never let anyone take this away from us.”

Jasper leaned closer to me and kissed me gently at first, but then more fervently. He parted my lips with his own, and I wound my fingers up into his blond hair. I dragged my free hand over the scars on his arms, then moved my head to kiss the ones on his neck.

“You made me wait so long for you,” I said to him teasingly. 

“And I will spend forever trying to make that up to you,” he promised.

I lightly pressed my lips to his again, and he smirked playfully as we parted. Only two of us in this family had beating hearts now, but I knew that we would fight to keep our eyes open for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 (today) will be from Hush, Hush. I bet you can guess who it'll be.


End file.
